Robert
|place=14/22 |challenges=3 |votesagainst=3 |days=12 }}Robert, also referred to as Robert Meowney Junior or Tony Bark, is a contestant on Survivor: Norway. Profile Full interview can be found here. Name: Robert Between Mind and Heart, which group do you personally think you fit into better? . I am a lover of logic and using my brain, but I know my business. My heart tells me what I want, I just use my brain to get there. I am raw, and fragile, and honest by nature. Lots of people get the impression that I am all about logic because I fill my big dumb wet brain with facts and trivia, but I'm not. I am deeply interested in people. That's what makes me who I am. Honestly if you think I'm a mind boy, you're entitled to that opinion. You are wrong. no matter how robotically I conduct myself, just know that there is a wealth of love and emotion at my core that dictates my decisions. My instincts in ORG steer so far away from cruelty that I make mistakes, like telling people I'm about to vote them out for instance. Tell us about yourself. What makes you, YOU? Hi I'm Rob! I am a 22 y/o history student in Middle Tennessee. I read, I like the outdoors and I argue in the Viewer's Lounge. I am very good at Skribbl.io and take a great deal of pride in it. I play ORGs because I like to talk to strangers and flex on people at flash games. I am a history buff and a future buff historian. I eat biographies for breakfast, currently reading about John D Rockefeller and loving it. What do you wish to get out of this season more than anything else? I was always under the impression that once I got my win I could retire happy, or just play for fun. Well I got my win and it wasn't everything I was hoping for. I won DuORG, a game about partnership. There was a substantial asterisk next to our win, a hosting error cast a lot of doubt on our survival. The jury had the impression that I was carried by my partner. He's a better player than I am, whatever. They also had the impression I had bad judgement. Not true. I am here to win. I want a win that is wholly mine, not 35% of a win that some don't acknowledge. Maybe if I do get a solo win, I'll retire. Maybe it still won't be perfect and I'll never gain satisfaction from these ORG's. Either way, as long as I am in these games I will hunger to win. The win is more important than fun, or connecting with other people. The win is all there is. What is your proudest characteristic of yourself, and what do you wish you could improve upon? I am very fond of my hair and I wish my nose was a bit smaller. Honestly I wish I was more courageous socially. That does extend to ORG's, sometimes I feel like I'm a burden on people when I DM them and I wish I didn't. I love my intellect, I am a sharp guy and I like it. I had a teacher/mentor I was very close to early in college tell me I was one of the only students he didn't worry about at all. That mattered to me a great deal. How would you describe the game you play in ORG’s? I'm an opportunist who recoils at planning ahead. My philosophy is keeping relationships, doors, windows open. I want the ability to make dynamic moves at the drop of a hat. I don't burn bridges and I never will, because I don't think about the endgame. I don't think about the game ahead of me or behind me. I don't think about who I can beat in the end. I live and die in the moment, which is a very abstract way of saying "I'm bad at planning so I don't bother." Eagle-eyed viewers will notice that I used to have a cat pfp and cat name, which is now a dog. I am no longer playing like a cat: independent, aloof, indiscernible. In this game I want to be a dog:loving, social, gregarious. I turned 23 ~10 days ago, new year new me. I am Tony Bark now and I have a bright future ahead. Woof motherfuckers. Survivor Norway Voting History Trivia *Robert is the only player to win Individual Immunity and be voted out pre-merge within the same season. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Norway Contestants Category:Arendal Tribe Category:Alta Tribe Category:14th Place Category:Survivor: Norway